The Victoria's Secret Secret
by deletethisaccountpleasenthanks
Summary: There on the front page was a picture of my dearest Isabella and Alice. Oh, Alice would have to explain this one for certain... :: Bella and Alice are shopping when Alice gets a vision that is too good to pass up. - Full summery inside. --NOW COMPLETE--
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters, nor am I the creator of said characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

**Author's Note**: This is my first fan fiction story and I know it is not that good. I just got bored one night and my friend and I came up with this idea.

**Summery**: Set post Eclipse. Bella and Edward are forced by Alice to go shopping before the wedding. Little do they know Alice suddenly she gets a vision that is too good to not do something about. The thing is the aftermath of the vision will eventually have Bella blushing for eternity and then gaining a small amount of confidence. A milti- part one shot – if that makes any sense.

* * *

Esme's Point Of View:

Shopping. Oh how I really loved shopping, even if it was for food. Simple little things I missed that about being human.

I was so excited to learn that Edward and Bella were getting married. I knew it would happen from the minute I meet her. Such a strange child though… For her to learn that her boyfriend was a vampire, a 'creature of the night', and still accept him and his family, oh, that took courage. My, I would think she was crazy if she had told me and I didn't know better.

Now, what did I need? Bella gave me a list of things she wanted.

_Eggs – large preferably.  
Milk – 2 or 1 if available.  
Bread – white or light wheat.  
Soda – any kind.  
Lunch meat – ¼ pound of turkey and ham.  
Sliced cheese – ¼ pound of American and Swiss.  
_Forks Weekly Shopper_ – located by the door._

A mere thirty minutes later I had collected all the food items and had checked out. When I stopped by the door to pick up the _Weekly Shopper_, well, I was started to see the front page. There on the front page was a picture of my dearest Isabella and Alice.

Oh, Alice would have to explain this one for certain.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. It's not that hard.  
Just click that purple-ish button right there.**


	2. Chapter 1

Bella's Point Of View: (A Week Earlier)

_BBBEEEEEEPPP!!_

_BBBEEEEEEPPP!!_

_BBBEEEEEEPPP!!_

_BBBEEEEEEPPP!!_

_BBBEEEEEEPPP!!_

"Bella… Bella… Love, wake up. Alice will be here soon." Oh, I loved that man, or vampire, but sometimes he just does NOT understand the importance of sleeping in on Saturdays. Just because he doesn't dream, and hasn't since 1918, doesn't mean he can wake me from my own.

"Gu abav," I mumbled into the pillow. Oh man, I am so out of it. Even I can't understand what I was saying. Edward just chuckled at me. Stupid, sparkly vampire fiancé.

"Love, you really must wake up right now. Alice will not be happy to find you still in bed," he paused. "Let's face it, we all know how livid Alice can get if she does not get her way."

Oh boy, did I know. Last week I had forgotten that it was Bella Barbie time and had neglected to show up to the Cullen house at 6. Well, lets just say when she got done with me, I had been plucked, waxed, pulled, prodded, curled, straightened, and various other adjectives that had to deal with Alice's bathroom. I shuddered at the thought of that happening again.

"Fine, I'm up. And don't you dare think about leaving me with Alice during this 'shopping extravaganza' that she's been calling it." Slowly, so very, very, VERY slowly, I got up. Edward, taking that as his cue to leave, went downstairs to start breakfast. I have to say, waking up with him holding me and then having him make me the most amazing breakfasts was starting to make me a little spoiled. Looking through my closet, I found some jeans and a dark blue v-neck sweater. 'I might as well be comfortable as I am tortured all day,' I thought to myself.

After I had shaved and shampooed, making sure to rinse and repeat as Alice told me it was a must and to never forget it, I stepped out of the shower and started the long annoying task of drying my hair. I don't really know why I bothered anymore, Forks never stopped raining and my hair just got wet when I stepped outside.

Thirty minutes later I had dry hair and was ready to see my Edward. Walking down the stairs seemed to take forever when not traveling at vampire speed in Edward's arms. There's an idea.

"Edward," I called.

No answer.

I knew he could hear me, unless something tore him away from the house. Charlie was working and I knew that he would be home late. So it couldn't be that. Jake had, for some unknown reason, run away. He wouldn't have been here. That left the siblings.

They wouldn't. Would they?

Entering the kitchen I saw my food on the table with a note, still no Edward though.

_Bella,_

_Alice called and said I was not to go shopping with you today. She said something about keeping this surprise a secret from me until the last minute and that you would know what I was talking about when I told you._

_I'm sorry I had to leave before you got done with your "human moment" but, again, Alice threatened me with visions of her and Jasper for a week if I found out what was happening._

_Just remember that I love you and that I'll see you tonight once you get done shopping - Alice has explicit instructions to bring you over to our house._

_Until tonight,_

_Edward_

I knew it! Alice told him to leave… wait.

Oh, no.

No.

No.

No.

NO!

I could only think of two reasons why Edward couldn't be with me on this shopping trip. Neither was a good reason.

1) Alice decided to go dress shopping. This would mean hours and hours of frilly, poof-y, itchy, whiteness. And the overly excited clerks that would measure, push, and shove me into the worst dresses out there. I've seen the movies. I know what it's like! I hoped beyond hope that I wouldn't have to do that. Alice already showed me the dress. It was an amazing early- 1900's inspired gown that would melt Edward right on the spot. **(A/n: if you remember - after Bella told Edward yes and they killed Victoria and crew, they went home and Alice was all like 'OMG, finally! Here's the dress I picked out for you.' And being Alice, it was amazing.)** That left only one other option.

2) Alice decided to buy me lingerie, a fate much worse than dress shopping. She was hell bent on me getting something that would put Rose to shame, leave me blushing, and have Edward loose control on our weeding night. If I had to go into Victoria's Secret I would kill Alice. Oh, wait, can't do that. Well, I wouldn't talk to her. That might show her I was serious. No, 'cause then she would probably mess with my weeding. I'd have to think about it later. Shopping for the 'fun stuff,' as Rose so lovingly called it, was going to leave me blushing for a long time, no matter who I showed it to. Knowing Alice, I would have to try on every last piece of clothing in the store before I could leave. Alice would know what ones I liked and would still do it just to see me blush. I lover her, but sometimes things like that are pointless.

"BELLA!"


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so thanks for the adds and reviews. The reviews are really important to me, it lets me know if you actually like my story and what you think of everything so far.

The start of this chapter picks up a little bit before where we left off last time.

Enjoy!

* * *

Alice's Point Of View:

I showed up right as the clock in the dash switched over to 11:00am. As excited as I was for Edward and Bella to get married, I couldn't wait to see Bella's face after today's shopping extravaganza. Oops! I needed to get this bouncing thing under control.

Sliding out of the car, I made my way up to the door and rang the bell.

No answer.

I tried again.

Zero, zip, zilch.

I checked the air to see if Bella was still home. Yes, her sent was stronger. She was home, I could tell that much. I hope beyond home what she isn't in the shower. Last time she was in there and I had shown up, well, let's just say she wasn't too excited to see me standing in the door frame when she was done. Edward about killed me when he saw the bruises she had gotten from the floor.

"Bella. Bella!" Where was she? What was she doing? Oh well. I slipped inside using the 'secret' key. Really, Charlie should think about changing that. Who doesn't know that's where the Swans keep their key? You would think the Chief of Police would know better than keeping a key there.

Searching the house, I found her looking off into space at the kitchen table.

"BELLA!" Jumping twenty feet in the air, she turned to find me, a hysterical Alice. As if on cue, she blushed, bright red.

"That's not funny," she claimed.

Oh, yes it was. Trying to gain control over my laughing fit was harder than I imagined. Especially when Bella saw it the way I had and started laughing too.

Finally, after about ten minutes, we stopped laughing. It took a while; every time we would calm down some we would look at each other and start all over again. I would have sworn Emmett was there doing this, except for the fact that he doesn't have Jasper's power.

OH! Jasper. That reminds me. We need to go shopping so we can get home. I promised Jasper a fashion show once we got home. And well, nothing ever stays on long. Hehehe.

I practically pulled Bella's arm out getting her into the car. Oh, I just loved shopping. Today is going to be marvelous if I have anything to say about it.

Bella's Point Of View:

Oh, no. I don't like that look on Alice's face. It is just a look of pure evil. Whatever she has planned will not be good. I knew I should have stayed in bed today…

- A few hours later -

I swear sometimes that little pixy uses her vampire speed when shopping. How in the world would she get so many shoes so fast? And better yet, how was I supposed to keep up with her?!

"BBEELLAA!!" There's that voice again. Who is she? She claims to be my best friend and future sister in-law. I don't believe her.

"Alice, why do we have to get twenty pairs of heals, ten pairs of flats, and sixteen pairs of flip- flops?" Sometimes I just don't understand her. "Who in their right mind needs so many shoes?"

"I'm offended that you think I'm insane," she said with mock hurt. Then she froze.

"Another sale, Alice?" I asked teasingly when she pulled out of her vision.

"It just so happens there is. This time it's just in the next store over. Let's hurry before the good stuff is bought up by someone who would so not look good in it." Walking towards to clerks, Alice pulled out the ever famous Cullen credit card.

"Death by shopping, symptoms: Feet fall off after fifth time around mall to get all the 'necessities'. Arms get lost in mad dash to sale due to too many bags attached. Goes deaf from Alice's high- pitched squeals that shatter ear drums," I stated with the straightest face.

"Isabella Marie Swan soon- to- be Cullen! You are not going to die. So please just take these boxes and hand them over to the nice man so I can pay." That was that. The death stare she was giving me was enough to scare me into submission.

Entering the next store, I didn't even look up to see where we were going.

Only once I noticed all the pink and red colors did I realize we were indeed in Victoria's Secret.

"Oh, Alice!" I called out. "I know Victoria's secret. She wanted me dead! **(A/n: get it? Because Victoria the vampire tried to kill Bella… oh forget it.)** Now, can we leave? There's nothing in here for me anyways."

"Silly Bella. There's always something here. Now, tell that lady behind you that you want a changing room and I'll be back to give you your outfits soon." With that she turned me around and off I went to be tortured.

* * *

**Just click that purple-ish button right there and leave a review. Come on! You know you want to! I'll give you a cookie if you do...**

**Please and thanks.**

**xnikkiheart**


	4. Chapter 3

Ok guys, this is the half-way chapter. After this there will only be 3 more chapters - I've got it all written out.

In other news, anyone who cares... I may have another fanfic starting when this one is done. My friend, the same one who helped me with this one, and I are brainstorming various ideas for another story.

And I would like to give special thanks to the people who have reviewed so far, and I thank people in advance for reviewing this chapter.

: I've been alerted that I've forgotten my disclaimer on the past few chapters so tada -  
**I don't own Twilight or the characters, they belong to a wonderful Mrs. Meyer**. :

* * *

Alice's Point Of View:

Sitting down with my boxes of shoes I saw one amazing vision. I just had to see this!

"Another sale, Alice?" Bella asked teasingly.

"It just so happens there is. This time it's just in the next store over. Let's hurry before the good stuff is bought up by someone who would so not look good in it." Going over to check out, I couldn't help but formulate a plan.

"Death by shopping, symptoms: Feet fall off after fifth time around mall to get all the 'necessities'. Arms get lost in mad dash to sale due to too many bags attached. Goes deaf from Alice's high- pitched squeals that shatter ear drums," Bella said.

"Isabella Marie Swan soon- to- be Cullen! You are not going to die. So please just take these boxes and hand them over to the nice man so I can pay." If Bella made me leave before I could see this, I would kill her. Well, figuratively. Edward would actually kill me if I killed Bella.

I paid and walked over to Victoria's Secret. This was going to be good. Muhahaha.

"Oh, Alice! I know Victoria's secret. She wanted me dead! Now, can we leave? There's nothing in here for me anyways."

"Silly Bella. There's always something here. Now, tell that lady behind you that you want a changing room and I'll be back to give you your outfits soon."

I started grabbing everything and anything in Bella's size and took it back to the changing rooms. I knew the fun would begin when Bella had her first outfit on… now I just sit back and wait for her to do her thing.

"Al…" I cut Bella off before she could give us away.

"I need you to keep quiet. Things are going to be interesting, very interesting, in the next ninety seconds. Now, this outfit needs to be put on and you will show me what it looks like." I handed her the ivory keyhole baby- doll nightie from the new bridal collection.

"Something's going on. You know I will find out." Ah, painless Bella threats. I missed those. She's been slacking off in that department since the engagement was announced. Bella was so overjoyed by the thought of marrying my brother that it made her too happy to retaliate to anything that we, specifically Emmett, did to her.

"You are much too observant. You know that?" I mocked.

"Edward might have said something like that to me about thirty times a day." And with that she went in and started changing.

Exactly ninety seconds later Jessica stepped out of her changing room in one nauseating outfit. "Lauren, look at this one! It's so cute. Edward would totally flip out when he saw us in it. Like, heart attack from our sexiness." Jessica had on a pink plaid, ruffle satin baby- doll that made her look like a five year old in some horrendous school uniform jumper.

"Jess, I love you to pieces but sometimes you are so juvenile. Edward doesn't like _those_ kinds of outfits. He likes _these_ ones!" Lauren stepped out in a black, halter bustier with mis- matched black lace panties and leggings.

I tried so hard to keep my giggles in. I took this as my cue to call Bella out.

"Bella, come on. I know Edward will love this one on you. Just let me see and we'll go buy it right away. If he loves it on you as much as I loved it on the rack, then there's no way he won't jump you when he sees it."

Reluctantly, Bella stepped out. And Oh, My, God! Bella looked hot! If Edward were here, there would be no stopping him from jumping her. The ivory complimented her pale skin in such a way it was hard to describe. It ended mid- thigh, low enough to cover everything and high enough to accentuate her long legs. The material hung to her curves in the right way, making her look like the angel Edward sees her as. It was a miracle that she didn't have the guys in the store begging for her number, they were all too stunned to say anything. Oh. I. Am. Good.

"Amazing… Bella! This is it! This is what you're packing for the honeymoon! Oh, I am a shopping genius! You can thank me after you get back by telling me all about it. Eh?" I realized I had been jumping, again, and tried to calm myself. Only to start giggling at what Lauren said next.

"Honeymoon? What the hell?" Lauren tried to whisper, but it was a little too loud. I knew Bella heard them.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. It's not that hard.  
Just click that purple-ish button right there.**


	5. Chapter 4

I regret to inform you that I do not infact own Twilight or own the rights to the characters.

Thanks a bunch to the few who have reviewed, and a bigger 'thank you' to the ones who have reviewed every chapter to tell me what they think.

This is the longest chapter of the story, somewhere around 1750 or so words. And as usual, it's starting off a little before where we left the girls in the last chapter.

ps- I'm in class right now, kinda like a study hall thing. I got bored and since I was going to update anyways later today, I just posted early. And in other news, this morning at 430-ish am (Us central time) I was in an earthquake. It was a 5.2 on the whatever scale and lasted for about 90 seconds. It's pretty coolness cause I fell out of bed when it started. xD If you want any more info it will probably be on the news -cause everyones freaking about it- or for sure I know it's on and it's the main story.

Enjoy guys!

* * *

Bella's Point Of View:

There was no way I was going to walk out there in this. I mean normal clothes that Alice picks out were no problem compared to this. But, I knew that if I waited or just didn't put the outfit on, Alice would come in and put the outfit on me without hesitation.

Then I knew why Alice had me back here. I heard the nastiest things coming from the room next to me.

"Lauren, look at this one! It's so cute. Edward would totally flip out when he saw us in it. Like, heart attack from our sexiness." Jessica said with very poor 'seductive' voice.

"Jess, I love you to pieces but sometimes you are so juvenile. Edward doesn't like _those_ kinds of outfits. He likes _these_ ones!" I heard Lauren say in that slow, nasally voice.

I blushed, hard. I knew for a fact that Edward would rather be lit on fire than see them in any of this stuff. I could just imagine Alice trying not to laugh at what could only picture as their faces.

"Bella, come on. I know Edward will love this one on you. Just let me see and we'll go buy it right away. If he loves it on you as much as I loved it on the rack, then there's no way he won't jump you when he sees it."

Reluctantly, I stepped out. Alice looked about to faint. I didn't get it. It was just a piece of clothing. I turned and looked in the three- way mirror. HOLY! I was hot. Since when have I looked like this? I had curves and this thing I was wearing actually looked good on me! Ok, we are so getting this.

"Amazing… Bella! This is it! This is what you're packing for the honeymoon! Oh, I am a shopping genius!" Alice, I noticed, tried to calm down and stop jumping. Though, it didn't work so well.

"Honeymoon? What the heck?" Lauren tried to whisper, but it was a little too loud. I had heard them anyways.

"You mean you didn't know? I thought for sure Alice had invited everyone in town…" I saw Alice shake her head, trying to fight off the giggles.

"N- no. I- I didn't get a- an invitation." They both stuttered. The look on their face as I told them I was getting married to the precious Edward Cullen was so very amusing.

I could see the gears in their head trying to piece together why we were getting married. It wasn't like they could get him, and now there had to be a reason why I had. They probably thought I was pregnant. If they only knew Edward couldn't have kids. Or maybe that Charlie had paid the Carlisle and Esme to have Edward wed me. It wasn't like they needed the money. Maybe they thought I was getting married to Edward so that Emmett could be pardoned of all his pranks over the years. Whatever the reason they came up with was nothing close to the truth. It wouldn't have been anything close to the fact that he was a vampire that lusted after my blood but had not gotten used to the idea of not killing me and had actually fallen for me. No, that would be too hard for them to comprehend.

"Tisk, Alice. I thought, well, you were inviting the important people of the town, were you not?" I winked at her and slightly tilted my head like I was bewildered.

"Oh, I did." And with that we both started cracking up for the second time today. Tears were rolling down my face and my sides had started to hurt from the lack of oxygen in my lungs.

Some ten minutes later, after getting shooed out of the store for causing a 'disruption to the shopping experience' - as the clerk so kindly stated, we were on our way home.

Just five minutes away from the house, Alice's phone went off.

"It's for you." She stated without even looking at the screen. That meant only one person was calling. Edward.

"Hi honey. How was your day?" I asked.

"Well, you see, I have a problem. My future wife has been gone all day with my vampire sister and I sincerely miss her. My future wife, not the sister," said the velvety voice I had come to love.

"Hey! I heard that mister!" Alice yelled at the phone.

Edward just chuckled and said "Bella, love, when are you going to be home?"

"Three minutes," came Alice's reply. I relayed the message and added an 'I love you' to it.

That night was spent trying to hide Alice's thoughts from Edward and keep him occupied so he couldn't try and dazzle his way into finding out from me.

Every chance he got, I swear that boy would attempt something. It started off with the smile, the lopsided one that he knew I loved and couldn't resist. He had me cornered in the living room when he started it; I almost melted and told him right there.

- Flashback -

"_Bella, love, are you going to tell me?" He asked, shooting me that smile. He was playing dirty now!_

"Just don't let him know. Trust me; the look on his face when he finds out what happens will be the greatest."_ Alice's words from when we entered the house rang in my head._

_I shook my head. No way was he going to dazzle me like that. I turned and tried to walk away, only to trip on thin air. I went down with a crash loud enough to sound like a vampire had fallen. "Ouch."_

"_I'm really glad Edward didn't kill you that first day. Everything is so much more fun with you around," Emmett said through his giggles. Yes, you heard me. Emmett giggles. And he sounds like a teenage girl when he does. It was rather comical._

"_Oh, Em, I didn't know men giggled." Ah! The look! Do all the Cullens know how to do the Alice- Death- Glare? Now I know I shouldn't have said that. He is going to want to get revenge on me somehow._

- End flashback -

Soon things progressed to an almost kiss, and then backing off. There was a promise of a kiss that I could never envision, if only I just told him why the Victoria's Secret store manager had banned us for a year. That was almost as bad as the smile he had tried earlier. We had taken over the home theater system so I could watch _Romeo and Juliet_ for the thousandth time but every single time Edward would lean in and whisper the lines said by Romeo, oh it would drive me crazy.

Edward's Point Of View:

I knew something was up when Alice and Bella entered the house. We had gotten a call a few minutes earlier about them being banned for a year form the Victoria's Secret store. When I had asked the manager, he wouldn't tell me why. He just said "ask your wife, it's her mistake anyways." I tried reading Alice's mind. But she just kept singing _Barbie Girl_ (by Aqua) in Japanese. If you think it's bad in English, wait until you know what it sounds like in Japanese!

私は、バービー人形の少女は、世界のバービー  
(I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world)  
プラスチック製の生活では、それは素晴らしい  
(Life in plastic, it's fantastic!)  
ヘアブラシをすることができます私は、どこでも私に服を脱ぎ  
(you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere)  
想像力は、あなたの人生は創造  
(Imagination, life is your creation)  
**(A/n: I've heard Barbie girl in Japanese and it's really strange to know the lyrics and still not understand what is being said. xD)**

I had tried to dazzle her, knowing it was fully wrong, but I needed to know. What had my innocent Isabella done to get kicked out? Oh I was driving myself mad with the possibilities. I knew Alice was in on it, there was no way Bella would enter that store unless forced to…

Sadly, even later during the movie I was not able to get her to spill her secret. I recited the unintelligent, dim- witted lines that the so juvenile Romeo says. Last time I did that, she had gone mad with desire. Somehow, Jasper got in on it. I was guessing Emmett had bribed Jasper into it, threatening his books or laptop possibly, after Bella's comment on his giggling. Every five minutes during the movie as I was trying to get Bella to spill, I would get hit with the most lust filled emotions. I figured I could use this to my advantage. I just would not do anything unless she told me what was up. So, when she wouldn't tell, I rode the emotions out and pretended to not be effected by their effects. Either Alice stepped in or Jasper got the hint, 'cause sooner or later they ended.

Over the next week, I tried so hard to get them to share their secret doings. I even had to go as far as bribing Jasper into finding out. For some unidentified reason, he did know by now. When I asked him how he had found out he simply stated "Alice and I share everything. She told me all about it during her 'fashion show' when she got back…" When he got that dreamy look, I knew I had to leave him alone before the images popped up in his mind and then into mine. That was one thing I did _not_ want to see. Somehow Emmett and Rose knew what was going on. I don't know how they even found out but they were keeping busy thinking of different locations in which they had been caught.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. It's not that hard.  
Just click that purple-ish button right there.**


	6. Chapter 5

(I do not own Twilight or anything related to it.)

I can honestly say I am surprised to see the responses to my story. I had just posted the last chapter during one of my classes (I was on fanfic during my study hall - shhh!) and not even two minutes later I had my first e-mail alerting me to a review. I didn't think anyone would like it and definitely not enough to do all you guys are doing for me. At last check I had **30+ reviews**, **30 alerts**, **2500+ hits**, and **15 favorites**. _**I can't thank you guys enough**._ If I could I would give you all giant hugs and even bigger cookies. But since I can't... I'll give you another chapter.

* * *

Bella's Point Of View:

All week Edward had been sulking about not knowing why we were kicked out. I think it was driving him bonkers to know that everyone in his house knew, except him. Emmett had found out from Rose, who found out from Alice, who had also told Jasper. It was bad enough to know that my future siblings knew what had happened and that it wasn't even for that great of a reason.

All week I had spent the days over at the Cullen's house; this meant that I had eaten all the human food in their kitchen. Esme, trying to keep up the human facade, asked if there was anything that I wanted from the grocery store while she was out. I gave her a list of some simple things. Edward had taken up making breakfast for me and lunch was always something simple. I knew anything that I would eat for dinner would be at Charlie's house, or if I was with Edward he would take me out.

Just as Esme was leaving, Alice ran down the stairs and told her to pick up a _Forks Weekly Shopper_. I knew something was up. Alice never wanted that rag. It was put together by Mrs. Nelson in her basement. It was literally just pages of printer paper stapled together with local gossip. Most of the pages of the _Weekly Shopper_ were gossip about the kids around town and who was getting in trouble. The stores would sometimes put coupons inside during prom and graduation season, or when something big was happening. Other than that, there was no reason to get the paper.

"Alice, what are you doing? What's going on?"

As much as I loved the physic abilities of my friend, sometimes I hated them as well. It got really annoying when she wouldn't tell me what was going on. She kept looking at me like I should know. There was a complete 'duh' look on her face. If someone didn't tell me soon I would scream. Oh, I guess this is how Edward's been feeling…

A little while later, Edward came running down the stairs at vampire speed. When he stopped, I heard Esme's car pull up.

"Edward, honey, I know you're all chivalrous, but really, I think Esme can get in the door by herself." I couldn't help but point out that if she wanted Esme could remove the door faster than I could comprehend.

He just ignored me and ran outside. I heard them talking but I didn't know what they were saying. All I knew was that Edward seemed taken aback and then livid.

"ALICE!" Was that… Edward just growled. Whatever Alice had done, Edward was really aggravated. He stormed into the house, Esme following close behind trying to calm him.

Jasper and Alice, with Rosalie and Emmet tagging along, walked downstairs. I could feel the attempts Jasper was sending out, trying to calm Edward. Emmett and Rose took one look at Edward and took off outside. They weren't the only ones who wanted out.

Edward just looked at Alice and held up the _Weekly Shopper_.

Oh.

My.

God.

There on the front page was a picture of me and Alice, on the floor in Victoria's Secret. My face was bright red, like fire- engine red and you could see the wet streaks on my face from the tears, even with the grainy picture quality. Looking at it you could tell it had been taken by someone on their phone. If I had to take a guess on who took the picture I would say either Lauren or Jessica. That was not the worst part. No, the worst part was that I was in the baby- doll outfit that Alice had put me in.

Now, not only would everyone who picked up the paper see how crazy Alice and I looked, but they would also see me in a semi- naked state. Could life get any worse?

Apparently I had zoned out and missed Alice and Edward's conversation. I was brought back to the present when I felt a cold hand on my face.

"Bella, honey, look at me." As if in a trance, I looked at him. "Please don't be upset or embarrassed about this picture. You know that only like five people read this rubbish. And most of those people are old Mrs. Nelson and her quilting circle. Nobody's going to see this."

"That's not what I was afraid of. I was more worried about what you were going to say to Alice. Or what you were going to think of me, now that you've seen this picture. It was supposed to be a surprise for the honeymoon or sometime after. You weren't supposed to see it this way." I was really worried now. I know Edward loves me, but what would he think now that he had seen me practically nude on the front page of some tasteless newspaper?

"Bella. Silly, ridiculous, adorable, Bella. I love you in whatever you wear, even if you are only in your underwear. I was hopping that I could have seen you in that for the first time when you wanted me to, but this way you can indulge Alice and go shopping again." I looked up at him wide- eyed. No. He did not just wish me to spend time with the shopping demon.

He chucked at my expression and kissed me. And being Edward, it took my breath away. Literally.

"Breath Bella." He smiled against my skin as he skimmed his lips across my collar bone. What that man does to me, I swear it's illegal. "I love you, Bella." And before I could reply, he kissed me again but stopped sooner than I wanted. Sighing, I pulled away.

"I love you too, Edward." And with that he took me back to Charlie's house for the night.

* * *

**A/n**: I wanted to end it kinda sappy. Sadly, the next chapter I post will be the last. :'(  
However, I am working on another one with the same friend who helped me with this one. I don't want to say what it is but if you keep a look out, there should be another story up soon.

**Please review and tell me what you think. It's not that hard.  
Just click that purple-ish button right there.**


	7. Epilogue

**I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

This is the last chapter. I know, I'm sad too. Please leave me one last review.

A special thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to whatever list. Expect another story sometime soon, I still don't know about what though - but this was too much fun writing and talking to you all to not do it again.

A few of you have expressed interest in having a Lauren/Jessica revenge chapter, but I'm not that great of a revenge person. Pranks are more my thing and not even good ones at that. However, if someone were to want to write a chapter/one-shot I would link them and give them credit where needed.

And one final anouncement before we start, I have put links from the story in my profile and if you want to see anything that I've mentioned durring the story then check it out. The outfits from VS in chapter 3/4 and the hotel in this chapter are linked there.

Anyways, on with the last chapter.

* * *

- A Month Later: The Night Of The Wedding -

Bella's Point Of View:

Alice had done an amazing job on the wedding. Not that I was expecting anything less. The gold and ivory color scheme complimented Edward and the Cullen's eyes and the ivory of my dress looked amazing against my skin. I have to say when I walked down the isle, Edward's eyes held the most love I had ever seen in them. As I had promised, Emmett had presided over the ceremony and had kept his promise to not crack jokes. The whole time I couldn't stop looking into Edward's eyes and smiling. I don't think I heard a single word besides the vows. And when Edward was told to kiss the bride, I melted. It's a good thing Edward is so strong and was able to hold me up.

The reception was amazing. Everyone in town was there. Charlie even shed a tear or two during his speech. The father- daughter dance was sweet. Charlie and I danced to _Through The Years_ by Kenny Rogers. When Edward asked to cut in at the end of the dance, I think Charlie started to cry. Our first dance as a married couple was to my lullaby. Everything was amazing. Each time I tripped, Edward held me up and kept dancing.

We left after cutting the cake and Alice getting all the pictures we could stand. We drove for an hour, just enjoying being married and with each other. We arrived at Arlington's River Rock Inn and I was in awe. The place was magnificent, very romantic, and secluded in the mountains. **(A/n: Arlington's River Rock Inn is a real bed and breakfast in Washington state. The whole place looks romantic and a total Edward-y place.)**

Edward and I made it back to our room and I went to change out of my gown. Edward's eyes had never lessened in love all night but suddenly, almost as if someone had thrown a switch in his mind, it changed. His eyes glazed over but held a twinkle of some emotion I couldn't place.

"Bella, I was wondering if you still had that outfit you had on in Victoria's Secret."

He knew I still had it. Alice had made a point of showing it to everyone once they saw the paper. What he didn't know is that I had gone on-line and gotten the same one, in black. This one looked even better on me than the first one had. What he also didn't know that Alice had packed it in my bag. I must have had a knowing look on my face. I just turned and walked into the bathroom where Alice had told me she would put my bag.

* * *

**One last time:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or added this to their alerts/favs. My friend, Quinn, for helping me with whatever I needed as I wrote this. My family for putting up with me hogging the computer.

Thanks Everyone!  
- X Nikki Heart


End file.
